Vehicles typically come equipped with audio systems for playing audio presentations to the vehicle's occupants. Most vehicles allow a user to adjust the audio settings of a vehicle. For example, the driver or other vehicle occupant, may vary the relative volume at various frequency ranges, such as the bass or treble frequencies. The driver or other vehicle occupant may also adjust the staging. Specifically, the user may adjust the audio settings to put more volume to the front speakers versus the back, or more volume to the left speakers versus the right. The vehicle may also play audio presentations from a variety of sources. For example, a vehicle may play an audio presentation from the radio, a Bluetooth connection, or an auxiliary connection. It is desirable that the driver or other occupant have a good user experience with the vehicle's audio system.